Toy Story 3 Revamped
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: What if Woody never left Sunnyside? What if he had met Bonnie later on in the movie? TS3
1. Escape Attempt

_What if Woody didn't leave Sunnyside? What if he met Bonnie later in the movie?_

Woody sighed as he left his friends in the butterfly room. He didn't want to leave them, but he also didn't want to not be there for Andy. Hanging onto the janitor's cart, he was taken into the bathroom where he crept out a window onto the roof. He ran to the edge and looked out at the playground. The daycare was surrounded by a long brick wall. As he pondered how he was going to get over it, the wind blew his hat off his head, resting against a lone kite. The cowboy smiled; that was his ticket over the wall! Holding onto the bar, he ran across the roof and jumped, letting the wind take him over the playground. He touched the ground on the other side and chuckled to himself. However, his victory was short-lived when two pairs of hands grabbed him, pulling him into the bushes. He tried to fight them off, but something hit the side of his head and he fell to the ground, blacking out.

He woke up hours later, lying in the middle of the butterfly room. Around him was a circle of toys: An insect toy, a purple octopus, a robot, a big baby doll, and a rock-face doll.

"Hey, the ragdoll's awake." The insect said. Woody gasped and backed up against the wall.

"Back off, Twitch. All of you, back up." Into the light came Lotso, who Woody had met earlier. The bear smiled wickedly at him. "Hello sheriff. Were you going somewhere?"

"I, I was going home. My boy Andy needs me." Woody said.

"Aw, you hear that fellas? The sheriff wants to go home to his kid." The group of toys laughed. "Well there is just one problem, sheriff. This is your home now. No one ever leaves Sunnyside."

"You can't keep me here!"

"Oh I can't? Sheriff let me show you what happens to those who try to escape." Lotso took out a knife and nodded at the octopus, who grabbed Woody's arms. The bear stuck the knife in at the top of his left shoulder and dragged it down along his arm. Woody screamed and dropped to his knees.

"You're a psychopath! I am not staying here so that you can torture me! I'm going home." The bear grabbed him by the neck.

"Let me bestow a piece of advice on you, cowboy. This Andy that you care for is not a child anymore. He is a grown man about to leave for college. You go with him; you will do nothing except sit on a shelf watching him forget you. You will never be played with again."

"No, you're wrong, you're…" Lotso gripped his throat tighter.

"Loyalty will get you nowhere in life, sheriff. Get that through your head now. So as I said before, you belong to me now and if you step out of line again, I will kill you." He released him and Woody gasped and coughed. "Now let's go tell your family that you'll be joining them!"

***So that's chapter one! I've been wanting to write this version for a while, but didn't want to ruin it. Hopefully it's good!**


	2. Threats

Andy's toys groaned. The playtime with the toddlers was the worst playtime they have ever encountered. Now they were covered in paint, glitter, and saliva. Buzz got up and stretched his back.

"I don't remember playtime being quite that strenuous." He said his back cracking.

"Andy never played with us like that." Rex said, pulling his tail out of the black board.

"These toddlers are too young; they don't know how to play with us." Potato Head said, putting his mustache back on.

"We should be in the butterfly room with the big kids!" Slinky said.

"We'll get this straightened out. Buzz said. I'll go talk to Lotso to see if…" Just then the adjunct door opened and Lotso came in with the others.

"Good evening, folks." Lotso said.

"Lotso, we were just coming to talk to you."

"Well isn't that a coincidence? I was just coming to see how your first day went with the little ones."

"It was awful!" Mrs. Potato Head cried.

"Awful?"

"These kids are too rough with us." Jessie said.

"We request a transfer to the butterfly room, with the big kids." Buzz said. Lotso straightened up and glared at him

"Request denied. You toys are new here, so let me lay down the rules for you. Lotso said. I am the leader and whatever I say goes. You start at the bottom and work your way up. Pay your dues, don't talk back, and don't even think about escaping. If you fall out of line, there will be harsh punishments. If you don't believe me, just ask the sheriff." They all gasped.

"Wait, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"I thought he was halfway to Andy's by now." Potato Head whispered. Lotso tap his cane and big baby opened the door as Twitch dragged Woody into the room.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Woody screamed. Twitch held onto him as he tried to fight. The insect forced him to his knees. Jessie could see that his hands were tied behind him, but that's not what made her gasp.

"Buzz, Buzz his arm." Jessie whispered. The space ranger looked and saw his friends shoulder was ripped open.

"What did you do to him?" Buzz asked.

"We caught him trying to escape over the wall. I already went over the rules with him and he already received his punishment for trying to escape. So take a lesson from your so called leader: don't fall out of line!"

"So you just expect us to be tortured and obey you, like prison inmates? Well we are not going to be treated this. Let's go guys." Jessie said, starting to walk away. Lotso grabbed her arm.

"What did I just say, missy? There is only one way out of here and that's in the trash! So let me say this again: you are not going anywhere!" He pushed her down, took out the knife and went to cut her when he heard a commotion behind him. Woody had broken free and took out his henchman. The cowboy kicked the bear in the stomach, making him toss the knife in the air. Woody grabbed it and pointed it at him.

"You back away from her right now." Woody growled. "I will not have you threaten my family, because if you mess with them, you mess with me."

"Wow, we got us a family man here, who's not only loyal but stupid. Is there anything else I need to know about you, cowboy?"

"Just one: my family is the most important thing to me, next to my kid and I swear to you, I will go down fighting for them with every fiber in my being. You hurt them in any way, I will kill you." Lotso laughed.

"And yet, an hour ago, you were ready to leave them."

"That was a mistake that I will never make again, for as long as I am alive." The two toys stared at one another. Suddenly Lotso knocked the knife out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat for the second time.

"Fine, if you care so much for them, then their punishments will now become yours. The bear said. Anytime your precious family steps out of line, you will be the one who suffers. I really hope they don't betray you." He tightened his grip and then threw him down onto the floor. Buzz rushed to help him. Woody let out a big gasp and coughed, holding his neck. Jessie rushed toward him, arms open.

"Woody." She gasped, holding him.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm so, so sorry. I never should have left. This is my fault."

"No, no Woody, it's not. It's ours. We should've believed you."

"Still, I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed."

"Even if you did, buddy, we still would have found out too late." Buzz said. Just then, Lotso grabbed Woody again.

"No, don't hurt him please!" Jessie cried. He ignored her, yanked Woody's arms behind his back, and turned to all of them.

"You best get some rest, the little ones will be back in eight hours." He started to walk away.

"Where are you taking him?" Slinky asked.

"Don't worry; he'll be back in the morning. Lock them up. Have a goodnight now." The bear pulled the fighting cowboy out of the room and big baby closed the door, locking them in.


	3. The Plan

**Sam Watson: Thanks for the comment! Don't worry, there will be a dramatic part later, but not as bad as what we saw in the movie. That still tears me apart! Here's chapter three**

The gang spent the night in metal bins located on the storage shelf. None of them got any sleep. Bullseye nuzzled up against Jessie and the cowgirl petted his head.

"I know, boy. I miss Woody too." She said.

"I want to know where Lotso took him." Slinky said. Just then, the door slammed open and in came Lotso and the other toys.

"We're about to find out." Hamm said.

"Good morning, maggots! Are you ready for another fun filled play time? The kids will be here in two hours." Lotso said.

"Where's Woody!?" Jessie shouted.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about him. Big baby, bring in the sheriff, please." Big baby came out carrying a semi-conscious Woody and threw him into the middle of the room. They all laughed and left the room. Jessie was the first out of her basket and rushed over to her brother.

"Woody." She checked him over and made sure he was breathing. Thankfully he was. He groaned and tried to get up. Buzz offered a hand and helped him.

"What happened to you, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"And why are you covered in sand?" Hamm asked.

"Lotso locked me in the sandbox all night. It was, so, so cold." Woody said, coughing.

"I'll kill him!" Jessie said.

"Easy, Jess." Buzz said.

"No! Enough is enough! We can't let him do this to him anymore, or to us. We need to put an end to this, now."

"She's right, which is why we are busting out of here, tonight." Woody said, dusting himself off.

"What?" They all gasped.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Potato Head said.

"Lotso said there was only one way out and that's in the trash!" Hamm said.

"Are we going to end up in the trash?" Rex cried.

"No! Listen to me! Woody shouted. I had a lot of time to think and I know we can make it. If we can just get outside to the alley, we can wait by the trash bins for the garbage truck and hitch a ride back to Andy's."

"Woody, it sounds like a huge risk." Jessie said.

"It is, but we can do it if we stick together." Buzz said.

"One last thing: in order for us to do this, I am going to create a distraction." His family gasped again. Jessie got in his face.

"No you're not, because if you do, you are truly out of your mind. Your arm is hanging by a thread, you almost got choked to death yesterday, and you spent the night in a cold sandbox. There is no way that you are..."

"I am the reason you are here!" She was taken back at that. "I left you. I swore to keep us all together and keep us with Andy for as long as possible, but I couldn't prevent the one thing we've all been dreading from happening. He's going to go to college, take me with him and dump me on a shelf, forget me and will probably toss me out. Then I'll never see you guys again and you'll be unprotected which is another thing I swore would never happen! I planned long and hard and yet, I failed. I have failed all of you as a leader and as a friend." Jessie looked at him and then at Buzz.

"Woody, what did Lotso say to you before he brought you to the caterpillar room?" Buzz asked. The cowboy turned away from him, arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Did he tell you that Andy is going to forget about you? You know that will never happen, partner." They heard yelling outside.

"The kids have arrived." Rex cried. The toys sighed. Buzz shook the cowboy's shoulder in reassuring way. Woody smiled back weakly before they fell into toy mode, not looking forward to the long day ahead.

**Sorry for it being so short! Posting chapter four later!**


	4. The Last Straw

The morning went by fast and soon the bell rang for recess. Andy's toys groaned as they got up and stretched.

"Oh that was worse than yesterday." Rex said, putting his tail back in its place.

"I honestly didn't think kids could be quite this rough." Hamm said.

"Um, guys. Where's Woody?" Jessie asked. Just then, the block pile moved and a single block flew across the room. Woody sat up, covered from head to toe in paint and glitter, groaning and holding his head.

"Ow, being thrown into a tower of bricks is not my idea of playtime." He said.

"We told you. These toddlers are just too rough with us." Potato Head said.

"They are just going to get rougher." Lotso said, coming into the room. Jessie and Buzz stood next to Woody, ready to defend. "New kids come in all the time, some rougher than others. You need to buck up and get some backbone if you are going to stay alive. That means no hiding!"

"What are you talking about, no one was hiding!" Woody said.

"The spud was. He was nowhere to be found for half of the morning!" Everyone looked at Potato Head.

"Oh darling, you didn't." Mrs. Potato Head said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be stuffed with play dough again." He said.

"Well you know what that means." Lotso said, nodding to stretch. The octopus grabbed Woody.

"No. No, wait, please! Please don't hurt him!" Jessie said, as Buzz held her.

"No! No Lotso, please, he didn't mean to hide." But the bear didn't listen as he took out the knife again and sliced down his leg. Woody screamed in agony, but not for long for Lotso stabbed him in his side, making him gasp. The bear held it there for a minute, slowly twisting it before slicing a huge hole in his waist. Lotso took out the knife, making Woody gasp again and Stretch let him go. Woody could feel his legs getting weak as he held his side. He began to fall back, but thankfully Buzz caught him before he hit the floor.

"I've got you, buddy. Easy, you're okay." His friend said.

"Oh god, it hurts. It hurts a lot." Woody hissed.

"I know, cowboy. Just hang on."

"Twenty minutes till recess is over." Lotso said and began to walk away.

"How can you be so cruel? Jessie shouted. Who hurt you to make you like this?"

"You don't anything about me, girl, so I'd shut my mouth if I were you. Unless you want me to stab this knife into his back! Is that what you want?" Jessie looked at her brother, eyes locking with his. Both of them looked at the cut on his waist, which was seeping stuffing. She closed her eyes. "That's what I thought. Fifteen minutes, maggots!"

"Come on, Jess. Slinky said, nudging her. Buzz is taking Woody into the playhouse." She nodded and followed him. Buzz had lay Woody down on a bean bag chair and began wrapping tape around his wound.

"This will keep your stuffing in for now, cowboy." Buzz said.

"Thanks Buzz." Woody said, struggling to breathe.

"We are going ahead with the plan." Jessie said coming over.

"What?" They all gasped.

"But Jess, you said..." Rex said.

"I know what I said! But we can't let that bear continue to verbally abuse us or torture Woody any longer. So we are going ahead with the plan. Woody, you can do the distraction, but I am giving you one hour. If you do not come out by then, I'm coming back for you."

"No you're not Jess..."

"Don't argue with me, mister! Look, what you said earlier, none of it is true. You have not failed us. You have kept us together for six years because of your loyalty and leadership. You have been the strongest one out of all of us. We couldn't have asked for a better sheriff or a better friend. Forget what Lotso said. Andy is never going to throw you out and he most definitely will never, ever forget you, and neither will we. No matter what happens, we will always be a family." Woody smiled at her. "Besides, it's like you said: you mess with one of us; you mess with all of us."


	5. Distracting Lotso

After yet another grueling playtime, Woody and the others waited in the playhouse, watching the staff leave for the night.

"Okay, the last employee just got into her car and…she's gone!" Hamm said.

"Alright guys, this is it. Woody said. Now remember, it's out the bathroom window, down the drain pipe and across the playground to the chute. Wait for me by the trash bins." They all nodded, and then one by one, they hugged Woody, wishing him luck. Buzz extended his hand, but pulled him in for a manly hug.

"God speed, cowboy." He said, patting his back.

"Thanks Buzz. If anything happens to me, you're in charge. Woody whispered to him. Get them home safely, and take care of Jessie."

"I will, but let's hope it doesn't have to come to that." Last was Jessie, who was tugging on her hair.

"Oh, I can't believe I am letting you do this!" She growled, turning away from him. She quickly turned back and jumped into his arms.

"If I don't come back…"

"You will come back…"

"But if I don't, I just want you to know that you have always been like a sister to me, that's why I always tend to look out for you a little more than the others. I love you, Jess." She gripped him a little tighter.

"Now look what you did! Now I don't want to let you go!" He rubbed her back and held her tight. They pulled away and she looked up at him. "You have always been like a brother to me, Woody, and I love you too. One hour, and then we are coming back for you. One hour and you better come back."

"Where are those maggots!?" Lotso cried.

"Go! Go guys, it's now or never! Go!" Woody whispered. They rushed out to the hallway just as Lotso came into the room. He saw Woody standing there and grabbed him.

"Where's your family, sheriff?"

"They're gone, Lotso. I set them all free." The bear gripped him tighter.

"You did what?"

"I told you, you mess with them, you mess with me!" Woody punched him in the face and got out of his grasp. "You've been torturing toys for far too long, and now you're reign of terror ends here!" He pulled out a switchblade.

"You want a fight, you got one. Let's dance, sheriff!" Lotso said, pulling out his knife.

Jessie looked at the digital clock on the wall. They had made it out to the trash bins pretty fast, yet that was thirty minutes ago.

"Where is he?" She said.

"He'll be here, Jess." Buzz said, trying to reassure her.

"Oh why did I let him do this? Why didn't I say no! I'm going back for him!" Buzz tried to stop her when the door to the trash chute opened.

"Someone's coming." Hamm said. They all got into a fighting mode.

"Guys, are you down there?" Woody called.

"It's Woody!" Rex cried. The cowboy slid down the chute.

"Oh, thank god you guys made it! Now we can..." Suddenly Jessie grabbed him in a tight hug.

"You're okay! Oh god I was so worried." She stepped back and looked at him. He had more slashes on him then before. His leg was badly torn and his arm was on its last thread. Both were covered with tape. His side was slashed opened again as well, but also covered. He saw her eyes scanning him.

"I'm fine, Jess. Besides, I told you I was going to come back." Woody turned to his family. "Ok, next part is easy. We just have to..." He was cut off again, but this time he gasped as something struck him in the chest. Stumbling, he closed his eyes and fell to the side.

"NO! Woody!" Jessie shrieked. In his chest was a switchblade.

"Yes! I got him!" They all saw Lotso jump onto the top of the bin. He had several rips and tears on him and a huge open cut on his shoulder. "See? That is what happens when you step out of line and try to be the hero! You just end up hurting yourself. Now all of you get back into the Caterpillar room, right now." All the other toys had gathered around to watch.

"Never; we would rather rot in these dumpsters than go back to that room!" Jessie shouted.

"That's fine with me. You go first, cowgirl!" Buzz got in front of her and Lotso started to take a step when he gasped and dropped to his knees. The same switchblade he had thrown at Woody was buried deep into his chest. He looked forward and saw the sheriff on one knee, glaring at him.

"Take one more step towards my family and it will be the last thing you ever do!" Woody said, standing up. "You have been destroying the lives of innocent toys for far too long. Toys come here for a second chance, but instead they experience fear, betrayal and death. These toys, all of them, are good toys, even the ones you corrupted into doing your dirty work. None of them deserve to be tortured. No one does!" Lotso started laughing.

"You know something, Sheriff? You may truly be the most annoying toy I've ever met." Woody walked up to him and got close to his face.

"Then you should have killed me when you had the chance." Woody took hold of the knife and yanked it up, ripping a huge slash in Lotso's chest, killing him. Then he kicked him into the open trash bin and closed the lid.


	6. Lotso's Story

***Thank you for the comments on this story! Chapter 5 is up. This story is actually complete, I just like to post whenever I can. Thinking about posting my story about my OG character next, what do you guys think? Here's chapter six!**

His family cheered, as did the daycare toys. Woody felt his muscles start to give out as the last of his energy left his body. Swaying, he began to fall off the bin. Jessie started to rush forward to catch him, but stopped when Stretch caught him instead. They rushed over to their fallen leader.

"No, no, no! Woody? Woody, answer me, bro." Jessie said, grabbing him.

"He'll be okay. Stretch said, still holding onto him. Lotso's done this to one other toy and he survived."

"Has he always been like this?" Slinky asked.

"Yes, ever since he arrived here ten years ago. He just walked right in and took over. We were terrified of him, so we just followed him. We never meant to harm anyone."

"You just did what you had to do to survive." Buzz said. Stretch nodded.

"You've got a good one here. We are forever in his debt. We'll change this place for the better, thanks to him."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jessie said. Suddenly, the back door opened and a woman with dark hair and glasses came out. The toys froze as the woman talked into her cell phone.

"I found them, Emily! She said excitedly. They were outside near the trash bins. But how did they get out here?" She listened as the other woman talked. "Of course, I'll clean them up and Andy can pick them up tomorrow on his way to college. Okay, bye!" The woman scooped up the toys just as her daughter ran outside.

"Did you find them, mommy?" She asked.

"I did. Can you grab that last one for me, Bonnie?" The girl bent down and picked up Woody.

"Look what those little kids did to this poor cowboy! Don't worry, sheriff, we'll have you back in the saddle faster than you can say 'Howdy Partner!'" She hugged him and then ran after her mom. The toys were placed in a box in the back seat and were taken to their house. Bonnie washed off each toy by hand very delicately. Once she was done, she played with her toys, mixing Andy's toys into the playtime. Her mom called her down for dinner, and the gang stared after in awe.

"That was amazing!" Slinky cried.

"Now that was what real playtime is supposed to feel like!" Potato Head said, smiling.

"This girl has the creativity and imagination that Andy has." Buzz said.

"That's why we love her." A doll with purple hair said. "Hi, I'm Dolly. This is Buttercup, Trixie, Totoro, Mr. Prickle pants, and Chuckles." All the toys waved to them.

"Well I'm Buzz Lightyear. This is Jessie, Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye and the aliens. Our leader Woody is being fixed up."

"What happened to him?" Trixie said.

"We were accidentally donated to Sunnyside daycare and…" Bonnie's toys gasped.

"You escaped from Sunnyside?" Buttercup said.

"How did you get past Lotso?" Dolly asked.

"Wait how did you know about Lotso?" Hamm asked.

"Everyone knows about that vile bear that reeks of strawberries. But Chuckles knew him better than anyone." Prickle pants said.

"I thought I did. Chuckles said. We came from the same owner, Lotso and I, a little girl named Daisy. He was a good toy at first, and Daisy loved him more than anything. Never have I seen a toy and a kid more in love. One day, we took a drive, hit a rest stop and had us a little playtime. After lunch, Daisy fell asleep, and got in the car. She never came back. It took us days to get back to her, but by then it was too late."

"She replaced you?" Rex asked

"No, just him, yet he made it seem like she had replaced all of us. Something snapped in him after that and he stopped being my friend. We found Sunnyside and he took over and rigged the whole system. Sometime later, I got broke and Bonnie took me home. You folks are lucky you got out when you did, others aren't so lucky."

"Well we had Woody to thank for that. He took on Lotso, pretty much sacrificed himself for us. Jessie said. We were so worried we were going to lose him."

"Your cowboy is in good hands. Bonnie's mom is the best toy fixer in the world." Just then Bonnie rushed in holding Woody in her arms.

"Hey toys! Say hello to Sheriff Woody! She said. He can't play with you right now though, he's recovering from surgery. But we can play for a few more minutes!"


	7. Andy's coming

The light sound of Bonnie snoring filled the room as she slept with her toys. Andy's toys were awake in the corner of her room surrounding Woody, who was lying on a soft blanket that Bonnie left him on. Slinky had his head lying on Woody's chest and Jessie was sitting close to him.

"Her mom did a good job; you can't even see the scars." She said.

"Now he just needs to wake up." Hamm said.

"He will wake up. He has to." Buzz said. Just as he said that, Woody coughed and groaned. Slowly the cowboy opened his eyes.

"Ow! Oh my chest feels like someone ran over it." He said, trying to sit up.

"He's awake!" Rex cried.

"Woody!" Jessie sighed. She leaned over and hugged him.

"Welcome back, sheriff." Buzz said, lending him a hand. Woody hissed as Buzz helped him sit up on the blanket.

"Where are we?"

"A little girl named Bonnie and her mom found us. They took us home, cleaned us off and patched you up. She even played with us, Woody, just like Andy used to!"

"Speaking of Andy, he's been looking for us this whole time!" Potato Head said.

"Yeah, turns out his mom accidently put us on the curb and he was going to put us…" Hamm said, then stopped and smacked his head. They all looked at Woody, solemnly. Woody slowly smiled.

"Finish that sentence, Hamm. He was going to put you in the attic, wasn't he? He said. I told you he wouldn't throw you guys out!"

"You were right, Woody, as always." Slinky said.

"Woody, we are sorry we didn't believe you." Potato Head said.

"It's okay. You guys were scared. I get it."

"But it's okay, because Andy is coming tomorrow to get us!" Rex said.

"He is? Well that's' that's wonderful. You guys will get to be together in the attic and I, I will be going with Andy." Jessie grabbed his shoulder.

"Woody, remember what I said. We won't forget you and neither will Andy. He'll tell you all about his classes and girls, and we will be in the attic waiting for you to come back for breaks and summer. Heck, we can even set up Andy's old computer to do video chats, that way we can talk to you."

"That's a good idea, Jess, but it's not that. I, I don't know if I want to go with Andy." His family gasped.

"What are you talking about, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"Yeah, going to college with Andy is all you've ever wanted." Hamm said.

"Well maybe I want something different. Maybe I want my family over my kid. Look I will always love Andy, he's my kid. I've watched him grow up, as I did with his father and grandfather. I've enjoyed that, but I know now that life will not be the same as it used to be. I also know that I won't enjoy sitting on a shelf in a dorm room where Andy isn't going to be in half the time. If I'm going to be anywhere for the next span of my life, I want to be surrounded by the people I love most, and that's you guys. I would rather spend a lifetime together with you then a few years alone on a shelf." Jessie smiled as did everyone else. Buzz patted him on the back.

"Well then, it's settled. To the attic and beyond!" He said. They all laughed and then went to get some sleep.


	8. One last playtime

**Hey all, last chapter! This is a happy ending to this story! Enjoy!**

The next day, Bonnie had the day off, so she spent the afternoon playing with her toys and Andy's. During lunch, Buzz introduced Woody to her toys.

"Hey, glad to see you up and about, cowboy. How are you feeling?" Dolly asked.

"I feel so much better. Thanks for being so welcoming to us." Woody said.

"After what your family has been through, it seemed like you could use a little positive reassurance." Woody smiled.

"Your girl is really sweet. She sure has one wild imagination."

"Yeah she does. She loves us, and we love her. She welcomes any new toy that she finds and takes care of them, as do we."

"What are you trying to say, Dolly?"

"I'm saying you are always welcomed here. We had a good few hours with your family and you seem like a good lot. So whatever happens with your boy, or if you ever need a change of scenery, our door is always open." She turned away, leaving him to ponder. Bonnie came back out and played with them until Andy pulled up. He got out and saw Bonnie playing. She was having so much fun with all of his toys that it reminded him of when he used to play with them like that.

"Andy, is that you?" Bonnie's mom said.

"Yeah, my mom said that you found some toys of mine yesterday?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I have them here. My daughter Bonnie kind of got attached to them, I hope that's okay that she's playing with them."

"Oh of course it is." He sat down in the grass beside her. "So you're Bonnie huh? My mom said that you really love toys and are really good at taking care of them." She nodded shyly.

"I washed all of them for you. They were covered in paint and glitter. She said. I also stood by Woody when he was getting stitched up. He was so brave!"

"Yeah he sure is. Thank you for taking such good care of them. You don't know how much they mean to me. Each one of them has a story." Bonnie scooted forward. "Well first is Jessie; she's the roughest, toughest cowgirl in the west. She loves critters, but none more than her horse bullseye! Then you have Rex, the meanest, most terrifying dinosaur ever!" He made Rex Roar, making Bonnie jump, but laugh. He grabbed two more toys. "The potato heads, Mr. and Mrs. They have to stay together for they are madly in love. Next is Slinky, who is as loyal as any dog could be and Hamm is good at keeping your money safe, but he is also one of the most dastardly villains of all time: Evil Doctor Pork chop!" He laughs and grabs the aliens. "These guys come from a strange world called Pizza Planet. And this is Buzz Lightyear, the coolest toy ever. He's sworn to protect the galaxy from the evil emperor Zurg!"

"What about Woody?" Bonnie asked excitedly. Andy held Woody in his hands and fixed his hat.

"Now Woody, he's been my pal for as long as I can remember. He's brave, like a cowboy should be, and kind and smart. The one thing that makes Woody special is that he'll never give up on you…ever. He'll be there for you, no matter what." Then Andy had an idea. "Hey, how would you like to keep them and take care of them for me?"

"Wait really? You really mean that?"

"I saw you playing with them just now and you've grown attached to them. They need to be played with; they don't belong in an attic."

"I'll take good care of them! I'll love them and play with them every day, I promise."

"Then I would be honored to donate them to you. I know you'll take good care of them. They mean a lot to me and I know they will mean a lot to you too." He stared down at his toys and grabbed Hamm. "Oh no, Evil Doctor Pork Chop is destroying the bakery!"

"The ghosts are getting away!" Bonnie shouted.

"Woody will stop them!" The girl and teenager played with the toys up until Andy had to leave. He stood by his car and waved goodbye to her. Bonnie waved back and made Woody wave too. Andy gasped, and got into his car, buckled his seat belt and took one last look at his toys. "Thanks guys." He then started his car and drove off.

"Look mommy, they're all playing together." The little girl said. Her mother laughed with her and they went inside to have some lunch. Andy's toys all sat up and looked at the blue car getting smaller and smaller. Woody smiled.

"So long, partner." He said sighing.

The end

**So that's it! Like I said, I've been wanting to write this for awhile. I've always wondered what would happen if Woody didn't leave. Not sure what story I'll post next (I have a lot already done) So either a Buzz/Jessie fic, human, or shall I introduce my OC? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
